


Happy Holidays

by bellamouse16



Series: Viper [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Daddy Bucky, F/M, Holidays, Merry Christmas, married bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: Bucky, Kathy, and Rebecca are one happy family and are about to enjoy the holiday season together.  Happy holidays!Part of the Viper series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little holiday short! For anyone who hasn't read my other story about Kathy and Bucky, here's a little backgroud: Kathy is Bucky and Steve's best friend who was also captured by Hydra and experimented on. After reuniting with her best friends, her and Bucky start a relationship, eventually falling in love, getting married, and having a baby, Rebecca.

Kathy and Steve glanced out the window at Bucky and Rebecca.  The two of them were trying to build snowmen on the balcony of the tower.  Rebecca was a little over one and this was the first time she had gotten to go outside and play in the snow.  She was sitting in her bright pink snow pants pushing lumps of snow towards Bucky. Bucky was piling snow up and rolling the lumps into giant balls to make a snowman.  Kathy blew her nose loudly as Steve glanced at her sympathetically.

“You’re just dying to be out there, aren’t you?”

Kathy sighed and rubbed her swollen stomach.

“Yeah, but I’ve got a cold and the doctor said I shouldn’t be outside for long periods of time when it’s so cold.  It’s not good for the baby.  Hopefully, I’ll get to go out with this one on their first time in the snow.”

Kathy and Bucky were going to have another baby.  She was already seven months into the pregnancy. She usually wasn’t able to get sick due to Hydra’s experimentation on her, but something weird happened during her pregnancy and she had gotten sick with the cold.  Bruce thought it was because her immune system was transferring her ability to heal to the baby.  Steve was typically around a lot, but since he heard Kathy couldn’t go out with Bucky and Rebecca, he decided to keep her company to make sure she wasn’t just wallowing.  Kathy was pretty sure Bucky had also asked Steve to make sure she didn’t eat too much junk food.  He had gotten on a health kick once Kathy got sick and started hiding all the junk food on their floor.  Kathy was going to strangle him if she didn’t get to eat some chocolate soon.  

“Steve, do you think you could get me a large hot chocolate from the Starbucks downstairs?”

“Kathy,” he sighed.  “Buck’s gonna kill me.”

Kathy gave him her best puppy face.

“Please Stevie.  Please, please, please!”

“Ugh, fine.  I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t forget the whip cream!” Kathy called out.

Steve just chuckled as he walked towards the elevator.  Kathy went back to looking out the window.  Bucky was now picking up Rebecca as she giggled in his arms.  He made his way back inside, tracking clumps of snow in as well.  Rebecca squirmed in Bucky’s arms, causing him to place her down. She slipped onto her butt with a thump causing Bucky and Kathy to pause as they waited for tears or wailing.  But Rebecca just burst into giggles as she continued to slip whilst trying to get back up.  Her boots squeaked against the floor.  Kathy walked over to her, plopping down to the ground.  

“Did you have fun in the snow?”

“Yes!” Rebecca squealed and then held out her feet for her mother to pull off her shoes.  

Kathy tugged off the wet snow covered pink boots.  Then she picked up her little girl.  Rebecca’s little arms wrapped themselves around Kathy’s neck. Bucky shrugged off his coat before walking over to them.  He pulled off Rebecca’s little mittens.  Rebecca yawned noisily and Kathy quietly unzipped her jacket as Bucky tugged it down her arms before moving Rebecca’s arms back around her mother’s neck.  The little girl nestled into her mother’s chest.

“Damn Buck,” Kathy joked as she walked to sit down on the couch.  “You totally knocked her out.”

Bucky sat down next to her and draped one arm around Kathy.  

“I can’t help that I am so much that I tired her out.  Where did Steve go?”

“Well….”

“Did you ask him to get you something to eat?” Bucky groaned.

Just as Kathy was about to lie and refute that, Steve walked through the door with three hot chocolates, each topped with whip cream and smoke rises from the cups.

“Steve, you’ve got no control do you.  Just couldn’t say no, could ya’?”

Steve blushed as he saw Bucky giving him an accusing look.

Kathy leaned her head on Bucky’s shoulder and stretched to kiss his cheek.  

“It’s just one tiny hot chocolate, Buckaroo.”

Bucky snorted but took the cup Steve was now handing to him.

“It’s one cup today.  Tomorrow it’ll be chess fries and a tub of ice cream.”

Kathy giggled and took her cup.

“Thanks Stevie,” she said with an appreciative smile.  

Steve sat down with his own cup and looked at his best friends and their beautiful little girl.  He couldn’t have hoped for a better future for the two of them.  Since Rebecca had been born, they were constantly together and happy.  Now, they were about to celebrate Christmas with their little girl.  He knew Rebecca was going to absolutely spoiled.  She had all the Avengers wrapped around her finger.

“You think you could watch her for a while, Stevie?” Kathy asked while she sat up from the couch.

“Of course, Kath.”

Steve put down his hot chocolate to place Rebecca in the crook of his arm.  Kathy got up from the couch with Bucky trailing behind her.

“We’ll be right back, Buck,” Steve called out as they walked out of the room.

 

 

“Alright, did you find the lights yet?”

Bucky was shifting through boxes in their room.  It was the second week of Christmas and they still hadn’t put up their tree.  They had wanted to put it up and surprise Rebecca.  Tony had wanted to send a tree to them already decorated, but they refused. They wanted to decorate it themselves after the found how much Rebecca loved Disney.  One of the few things that could keep her in one place were Disney movies and cartoons on Disney channel.  Usually she was crawling about trying to create mischief, but the singing and colors kept her in place.  When they went shopping for ornaments, Rebecca kept crawling over to Disney ornaments, from _Robin Hood_ , to  _Beauty and the Beast_ , to  _The Great Mouse Detective_.  She watched them all with just as much love.  They were currently trying to find all the decorations so that they could decorate it once Rebecca woke up.  

“I found them!” Bucky called out whilst holding them up triumphantly.

Kathy shifted through a few boxes as she found the one they had filled with ornaments.  Just as she was about to pick it up, Bucky wrapped his arms around her waist.  

“Nope.  No picking up boxes, doll.”

“Buck…” Kathy groaned.

“No talking your way out of this one.  And don’t try to use those gorgeous puppy dog eyes of yours either, doll.”

Kathy huffed as she let the box softly thump back down onto the floor. She intertwined her hands into Bucky’s as his rested on her stomach.  Bucky leaned his head on Kathy’s shoulder and kissed her on the corner of her mouth.  

“Let’s go decorate a tree, doll.”

 

 

Once Kathy and Bucky finished carrying everything to the common room, Rebecca magically woke up.  The little girl woke up with a slight jolt.  She looked from her parents and Steve to the tall tree that was already decorated with colorful lights.  She let out a small squeal as her father picked her up and carried her to the tree.  She stretched her arms out towards the tree and stared at it in complete awe.  

“Alright, let’s get started.”

Since couldn’t really hold the ornaments safely on her own, Bucky and Kathy helped her hold them or let her point to which ornament she wanted to put up and then where on the tree she wanted her parents to put them up.  Steve was going to leave when he felt he was intruding on their family moment, but both Kathy and Bucky were quick to tell him he was part of their family.  When they finished, they all sat down on the sofa, Steve and one corner, Bucky next to him with Rebecca on his lap, and Kathy next to Bucky, with her legs draped over his.  

“Well, isn’t this a gorgeous sight,” Kathy sighed as she leaned into Bucky’s shoulder.  

“Couldn’t agree with you more doll,” Bucky agreed.  

Bucky looked down at his little girl on his lap and then at his two best friends.  

“This will be the best Christmas ever, doll.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Happy Holidays!


End file.
